Changing the Future
by QueenAnneMagic
Summary: The marauders try to learn about the future and eventually change it through the songs of the band "The Remus Lupins".
1. Intro

_The Remus Lupins Wrock... Enjoy!_

* * *

Remus was first to hear the harsh tapping against their dormitory window. Groaning he got up from his warm bed and approached the window. Against it was flattering a big owl, tapping his beak against the windows pane and clutching a letter in his claws. Remus hurriedly pulled the window open and the owl flew in, landing on top of James's head.

"What the?!" James screamed and the owl screeched, as James sat up.

The commotion woke the other two marauders up.

Just then, the letter dropped from the owl's claw and let out a high pitched whistle.

They all froze.

"Shit" Sirius whispered, "howler."

All the last howlers they had seen had come from Sirius's mother. Good thing it was Christmas holidays and not many people were staying over.

"HELLO TO YOU WONDERFUL, INSPIRING, GODLY…" started one voice, with a heavy American accent.

"THEY DON'T NEED THEIR EGOS INFLATED MORE THAN THEY ARE!" another voice interrupted, speaking with an English accent.

"SOR-RY!" the American answered, not sounding really that sorry. "ANYWAY, WE HAVE GOT A LITTLE SURPRISE FOR YOU!"

"WE ARE GIVING YOU A CHANCE TO CHANGE THE FUTURE."

"BECAUSE THE FUTURE ISN'T ALL THAT PINK" English accent said.

The marauders all stared at the howler dumbfounded.

"MAYBE FOR REMUS IT IS BUT..."

"ERRIN!"

"SORRY"

"SO, HERE IS SOME BACKGROUND INFORMATION – THERE IS A MUGGLE BOOK SERIES CALLED HARRY POTTER. IT TALKS ABOUT YOUR FUTURE GENERATION…"

Just then Lily Evans entered the Gryffindor boy's dorm.

"What is?!" she started but the howler cut her off.

"HARRY POTTER IS JAMES AND LILY'S SON!"

"What?!" the teenagers in the room exclaimed, but the howler just kept going.

"SO YOU SHOULD CALL LILY FOR IT AS WELL."

"THE WAY THIS WILL BE DONE IS THAT YOU WILL BE PLAYED SONGS BY A MUGGLE BAND CALLED THE REMUS LUPINS, WHO WRITE SONGS BASED ON SAID BOOKS."

"FROM THIS YOU WILL HAVE TO INFER…"

"TO WHAT?"

"INFER, ERRIN, FIND OUT FROM IN BETWEEN THE LINES."

"AHH, OK."

"ANYWAY, YOU WILL HAVE TO INFER FROM THE SONGS THE FUTURE HAPPENINGS."

"THEN YOU CAN CHANGE THEM – OR NOT, DEPENDING ON WHAT YOU WANT."

"WE MUST WARN YOU, IT IS NOT ALL PLEASANT."

"MOST SONGS ARE FROM REMUS'S PRESPECTIVE. A FEW AREN'T. ALL OF THEM WILL BE OR HAVE BEEN OR ARE TRUE AT SOME POINT."

"GOOD LUCK!" Both voices chorused and the Howler disappeared.

In its place floated a line reading – teenage werewolf.

"Should we then?" James asked.

He looked around and saw that both Lily and peter had disappeared.

"I'll go get Lily, you guys find Peter." he said.

"Not a very good idea, James." Remus said, "I'll get her, you guys find Peter."

James nodded, realizing this was wisest.

Remus excited the room.

James was about to follow him when Sirius stopped him.

"Look at his bed." he told James.

On Peter's bed rested a note reading – _believe us, you don't want Peter here now._

"What did you do to him?!" Sirius asked no one in particular.

The writing on the piece of paper changed – _he is in paris, a family vacation…please! Trust us._

"You think we have a choice?"

Sirius shook his head.

They both sat down in silence. Finally, James said.

"I'm marrying Lily!"

Sirius just chucked a pillow at him.

Just then, Remus and Lily entered.

Remus looked calm as ever but Lily looked like she had been crying. James was about to ask her why but Remus silenced him with a look.

Remus walked towards the floating words and touched it with his wand. Four pieces of parchment with the lyrics of the song landed beneath it as music began to play.


	2. Teenage werewolf

_**I don't own the HP series or the Remus Lupins' songs. Also - if you go to youtube and search the Remus Lupins you will have a playlist (the longer one) where the songs are at the same order as my story... Enjoy!**_

* * *

_I was hanging out in the Shrieking Shack  
But now I'm never going back_

_Now I've got friends here, that's right_  
_We're standing tall and smiling wide_  
_At Hogwarts, it's true we ruled the school_  
_And you can never be as cool_  
_As you are with Marauders at your side_  
_You're standing tall and smiling wide_

_I was a teenage werewolf_  
_Doing the best that I can_  
_But noone understands_  
_How evil intervened_  
_And cut short my scene_

_I've got a furry little problem_  
_I was reminded by O.W.L. question ten_  
_Watching the sky for the moonlight_  
_You get too close and I might bite_  
_Lycanthropy is at the top of my resumes_  
_Unless I'm howling, I never know what to say_  
_I'm licking my wounds, you know it's true_  
_I cannot hide that I fell for you_

_I was a teenage werewolf_  
_Doing the best that I can_  
_I wanna hold your hand_  
_But evil intervened_  
_And cut short our scene_

_I was a teenage werewolf_

_I was a teenage werewolf_  
_Doing the best that I can_  
_I wanna hold your hand_  
_But evil intervened_  
_And cut short our scene_

They all sat in silence for a minute before Lily went over and sat beside Remus.

"I'm sorry." she whispered, and wrapped her hands around him.

"Thanks" he mumbled.

"This is going to be hard isn't it?" Sirius asked.

The three others nodded.

"Let's go through line by line then." suggested Lily and went to sit beside her boyfriend.

"You alright?" James whispered into her ear.

She nodded, looking determined, and started reading.

"_I was hanging out in the shrieking shack_… Why were you in the shrieking shack?" she looked inquisitively at Remus.

"That's where I go on my, my transformation…"

"Oh. Sorry."

"Listen, Lily, don't apologize all the time, or we won't get anywhere…" Remus said patiently. Only his fellow marauders could hear the slight irritation in his voice.

"Sorry. I mean, let's keep reading." she flushed.

James chuckled and kissed her on the head.

"_ But now I'm never going back_" Sirius read. "So it seems we've just finished school"

"Either that, or I'm telling this as a story" Remus said.

Sirius just nodded absent mindedly.

"_ Now I've got friends here, that's right  
We're standing tall and smiling wide  
At Hogwarts, it's true we ruled the school  
And you can never be as cool" _ Lily read.

"Yeah" both Sirius and James cheered and Lily rolled her eyes.

_"As you are with Marauders at your side  
You're standing tall and smiling wide" _she finished off. "So, this makes sense, doesn't it?"

They all nodded.

"_ I was a teenage werewolf  
Doing the best that I can  
But noone understands  
How evil intervened  
And cut short my scene"_ Lily read.

"It seems you are telling this as a story Remus." James said, "but obviously something bad happened. "

"This looks like their setting the scene for us." Sirius added, " do you think it'll all be in chronological order?"

"I guess we'll have to wait for the rest of the songs." Lily said.

"Also," Remus started," I think someone should write out all the important points we find"

They all looked at him pointedly.

"Ok, ok, I'll do it." he took out a quill and some parchment.

"_ I've got a furry little problem  
I was reminded by O.W.L. question ten" _

"Why do they know this kind of information?" Sirius asked. "I barely remember that. I thought the book was about your son."

James shrugged.

"Maybe it's written in an annoying flashback style. Maybe we told Harry – although that is a very random piece of information to be telling him. Maybe it was a memory" Remus said.

" _Watching the sky for the moonlight  
You get too close and I might bite  
Lycanthropy is at the top of my resumes" _Lily looked shocked for a moment, as realization took over. "You, you'll find it hard to find work, won't you?"

Remus nodded, staring at his hands.

Lily looked ready to apologize again but thought the better of it and just kept reading.

"_ Unless I'm howling, I never know what to say" _

"So not true" James sighed dramatically, as if he wished it was so.

Remus glared at him.

Lily decided to stop it before it goes too far. "_ I'm licking my wounds, you know it's true  
I cannot hide that I fell for you"._

"Oooooh." both James and Sirius chorused, not able to stop themselves.

"Guys, this an important point." Lily said, glancing from between the smirking dark haired boys and the blushing werewolf.

Remus scribbled it down quickly and motioned for Lily to continue.

"It just keeps saying the chorus again."

"So we've got so far this :

Something very bad happens and

I have a love later in my life – we do not nessecarily know it is mutual."

"Oh, Mooney!"

"What, it's true, we have to write the facts." Remus said, "Have we got it all?"

"Think so" Sirius said.

Just then a second song appeared floating underneath the first.


End file.
